


Blinking Game

by Penguin_Massacre



Series: Good Omens drabbles [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Don’t copy to another site, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Massacre/pseuds/Penguin_Massacre
Summary: Crowley had always been insecure about his eyes. Aziraphale thought they were beautiful.





	Blinking Game

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song Blinking Game by Jonghyun. It is such a beautiful song you should check it out!
> 
> Pls enjoy and mb leave a comment of what you thought? Not beta read.

Crowley had always been insecure about his eyes. They were the very first thing most people noticed when looking at him. They were the the very first feature of his that revealed his demon status. They were unnatural yellow circles with a slitted pupil, so very unlike those of humans or angels. They were unblinking and always open a bit too widely. They were unnerving. They creeped people out. 

There weren’t many who had held his gaze longer than a second. No one liked being reminded that they were talking to a wicked creature like him. Crowley never liked being reminded that he was a demon by his reflection either. The dark glasses he had found somewhen in the first century BC were a gift he would always be grateful for.

Crowley had thought that Aziraphale was creeped out by his eyes just like everyone else. He had always anxiously avoided taking off his glasses in the angel’s presence and had only done so a handful of times when he was especially drunk. He had never expected Aziraphale requesting that he take off his glasses when they’re together more often. After the words had left Aziraphale’s mouth Crowley had just sat there staring at him shocked.

“Are you sure?”, he had asked him anxiously, rubbing his hands together to release some of his nervous energy.

“Of course, my dear.”, Aziraphale had answered, “I always quite liked them. They are beautiful and very expressive.”

Crowley was quiet for a moment at that, a new wave of anxiety running through his body completely unrelated to the one he had felt before. His eyes were expressive Aziraphale had said. Crowley hadn’t been aware of this fact before. This was unknown territory. If his eyes were expressive, then surely Aziraphale would surely be able to see his love for the angel reflected in them. 

He was afraid. His love for Aziraphale was as big as the universe. It had been for 6000 years now and it was a minor (or more like mayor) miracle that Aziraphale had never caught on just how much he meant to Crowley. At least not before the days that lead up to the Apocalypse that wasn’t. They couldn’t have been together then, he was sure.

But now…? Things had changed. They weren’t bound to heaven and hell anymore.

Crowley mused things over while Aziraphale looked at him expectantly. He really would like to be able to look at Aziraphale without his glasses obstructing his sight. Adhering to Aziraphale’s request would surely make him smile too and Crowley really liked the angels smile. And his feelings were probably known by now; he had really thrown himself out there with the suggestion of running away together, with his stressing that they were on THEIR side on no one else’s. He probably didn’t have anything to be afraid about and if Aziraphale said that he actually LIKED his eyes then everything should be fine... right?

  
  


Before Crowley could change his mind he took off his glasses, set them down on the table beside him gently and then lifted his gaze to meet Aziraphale’s slowly. The smile he received was just as blinding as he imagined.

  
  


It became a thing of theirs. The moment they were alone Crowley lost his glasses. He had never felt so good about them in all his life. Aziraphale never broke their eye contact nervously like so many had done before. His eyes were always happy and bright and in them Crowley saw the same love he felt. He wasn’t afraid anymore because Aziraphale loved him back. He never told him, but neither did Crowley. They didn’t need words to convey their feelings, they only needed to lock eyes and they just knew.

Crowley wanted Aziraphale to never take his eyes off of him again. He wanted to have a staring contest with him so Aziraphale would see Crowley’s love for him. He wanted him to see himself reflected in Crowley’s eyes so he would realize just how beautiful he was. Because for Crowley Aziraphale was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen and he wanted to treasure it forever. 

Who would’ve thought that a demon and an angel would fall in love like this?

Crowley’s feelings were overflowing. Even if they didn’t need words for the other to know how they felt, Crowley still wanted to tell Aziraphale. He needed Aziraphale to know just how big his feelings were. When he told him Aziraphale had smiled at him, taken his face in his hands and gently stroked his cheekbones with his thumbs. He had said that he loved Crowley more and he had snorted at that. No, Crowley loved Aziraphale more. But they could probably fight about it endlessly. Because in the end they had each other and they were perfect together. Crowley wouldn’t have it any other way.

Before the Apocalypse that wasn’t Crowley loved to sleep. It was one of his favorite pastimes. These days he felt like he was still asleep and having a particularly good dream, all his wishes fulfilled. Sometimes he was afraid to fall asleep, what if he opened his eyes and it was all really just a fragment of his mind? What if he opened his eyes to a different world he came to live in? But then he would look over at Aziraphale lieing in bed right next to him dressed in these ridiculous pyjamas of his. He would wind his arms tighter around him and press his nose into his shoulder, surrounding him with his familiar scent. 

He would fall asleep like this and when he woke up the next morning he would wake up in the same world he fell asleep in, surrounded by warmth and Aziraphale’s hand in his hair, gently stroking it. And he would lazily blink the sleep out of his eyes, lean up and catch his angels lips in a soft kiss.

  
  
  



End file.
